New Life (Taken Over From MaxFangIggyNudgeGazzyAngel)
by Lilian Alice Cullen
Summary: Max is the neighborhood troublemaker. She got away with everything at her old school. But when her mom puts her foot down and says that enough's enough, she's and her family are relocated to Arizona. When she arrives, she quickly makes friends with the other neighborhood teens and starts falling for the mysterious and sexy Fang. Will she learn to love her new life?


**New Life**-**Chapter One- Moving?**

**Taken over from MaxFangIggyNudgeGazzyAngel**

"Maximum Ride Martinez to the Principal's office. I repeat Maximum Ride Martinez to the Principal's office," the intercom blared over the teacher's voice.

Ms. Loch sighed and looked at me pointedly.

"How many times have you gone this month?" she asked snidely.

"About…six? Seven?" I replied casually, standing up. I walked out to the office, taking much longer than necessary. When I arrived at the office I went straight to the Principal's door and opened it without knocking. Why not? I practically live here.

"Maximum-" Mr. Price started as I plopped down into a chair, slouching and crossing my arms across my chest. He sat across from me, frowning, behind a huge mahogany desk that dominated the room.

"Max," I interrupted. He sighed before starting again.

"Maximum-"

"Max" I stated again, forcefully. He knew I was going to keep this up; we did it every time I came here.

"Max," Mr. Price paused, waiting to see if I would interrupt. "You have to stop doing this."

"Doing what?" I asked innocently.

"You set off _another_ stink bomb and you somehow got in the locker room and colored the water. Brigid has blue hair now." Mr. Price stated. I continued to play my innocent act, with him going on but me tuning him out. I'm the school's friendly neighborhood prankster. I trash the place; defacing it and the people I hate. I don't let people walk over me at all. I guess you could say that I'm a badass. I like to think so. The person I despise the most is Brigid.

I hated Brigid with a fiery passion and believed that she deserved to be as miserable as she caused the rest of us to be. She's the so-called most popular girl in the school, and as a result she thinks she owns the place. I hated her before she stole my boyfriend just for fun, but I hate her more now because of it.  
I was snapped back to the present by Mr. Price saying "-and I called your mother and she's coming down here to pick you up," and just as he finished saying that, the door opened revealing my mother.

"Hello Mr. Price," my mother said congenially, walking in. She looks at me pointedly as she asks "What'd she do this time?"

I should clarify. My mother is not a bad mother, she just finds it frustrating that I won't listen to her and as a result, she hates my attitude, the way I smart-mouth people, and the way I dress, which is typically black skinny jeans, black long sleeved shirt and black leather jacket with black combat boots. But some days when I'm really happy, which is never, I switch out my black shirt for a dark grey one.

As Mr. P went over what I did to qualify as a screw-up again, I stared out the window, up at the sky. I love the sky, and the birds that fly in them. They just seem so free. I wonder what would happen if people could fly...

I snapped to attention when my mother saying that she was signing me out. Yes! Freedom! "And could I sign Ella out as well?" Yeah-wait, what? NO! No, no, no NO!

"Yes, of course," Mr. P said, getting the phone and calling Ella down to the main office. Ella was my half sister who was the polar opposite of me. I was brown eyed with dirty blond hair, ivory skin, wore black and grey, and had a "bad attitude". Ella was like a mini version of our mother, tanned skin from years of sports, light brown eyes, light blond hair, wore light colors, and was always hell-bent on getting straight A's and charming everyone, especially Mom and the teachers. Some say she was the better half of the sibling equation. I say she's a suck-up.

"You're fine, o mighty Goddess of Morals. We're getting signed out," I told Ella as she walked in utterly confused.

"Oh! I have homework so I'm gonna go get my bag," she said and took off as fast as she could. Mom and I got up and waited in the hallway. Mom didn't ask me about homework. I never do any and she knew she couldn't make me. When we got in the car mom started her normal lecture.

"I don't know what to do with you Max. I think a change in scenery is what you need. I wouldn't have signed either of you out but I have to tell you. We're moving!" she exclaimed like it was to excite us. There was a moment of silence before Ella glared at me.

"This is your fault! If you weren't like you then we wouldn't move! I wouldn't have to leave my friends! My teachers! My school! Or the house we've always lived in!" Ella shouted at me, breathing hard. There was another moment of silence. I saw mom's face in the mirror. I saw she was as shocked at Ella's outburst as I was. Ella's never done that before. I shrugged, first time for everything.

I smiled at her. "Finally! She's learning!" I punched her shoulder playfully. "You're going to be just like big sis," I smirked when she looked at me in horror.

"I hope I won't be like you, she said. Mom pulled up the driveway to the house.

"Now I want you to go upstairs and pack. We're moving in a week," mom said getting out of the car.

"Mom?" I asked getting out as well. "Where exactly are we moving?"

"Arizona," she replied happily.

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovily reviews, and I have fixed the formatting error! I hope it makes more sense. I already have the first couple chapters drafted up, but I have to fine tune them. :D**


End file.
